Kiseki no sedai's summer
by Minami212
Summary: Suite à l'invitation de Kuroko, la génération miracles se retrouvent à passer deux semaines dans l'une des stations thermales les plus connus du Japon. L'occasion parfaite pour renforcer leurs liens... et découvrir que, non! Kuroko n'est pas si innocent qu'on le pense. Une "passionnante" histoire racontant l'été de le GDM alors que l'automne commence dans quelques jours ...


**Bon ! Je peux dire sans m'avancer que cela faisait très, très, longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur ce fandom ( ou publié tout court ).**

 **Je reviens donc avec un One-shot que j'ai écrit durant l'été pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes amis, il a malheureusement fallu que le moment que je choisisse pour le publier soit le moment où je suis sensé travailler mon espagnol (mais je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça donc bon! ).**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe, étant donné que je ne me suis absolument pas relu ( il faudra que je pense à remercier ma paresse pour ça ) et qu'il ne manque pas de mot ( oui parce que je suis le genre d'ami indigne qui offre une histoire qu'elle n'a même pas relu ).**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et comme vous le savez très bien les personnages ( sauf quelques OCs ( deux si je ne me trompe pas ) ainsi que l'univers appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

KUROKO

NO

BASUKE

Titre : Kiseki no sedai's Summer

L'été venait de commencer au Japon.

Les écoliers, enfin libérés de leurs obligations scolaires, profitaient de leurs vacances et du repos que celles-ci apportaient.

Assis dans sa chambre, occupé à lire un livre, Kuroko se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire durant ces deux mois d'ennui profond.

La première option qui lui était venu à l'esprit, avait bien entendu été de contacter ses coéquipiers de Seirin mais il avait vite compris que ceux-ci été occupé : Kagami, accompagné d'Himuro était reparti aux Etats-Unis afin de passer du temps avec Alex, leur mentor, Kiyoshi, Hyuga et Riko avaient décidé de resserrer leur lien en faisant un road-trip ensemble ( Hyuga avait tout d'abord refusé mais il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que ce voyage l'enchantait) puisqu'ils avaient du mal à passer du temps ensemble depuis que la saison de basket* avait repris et que Kiyoshi avait dû entreprendre sa rééducation suite à son opération ( qui s'était heureusement bien passée ). Quant au reste de l'équipe, Tetsuya ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient prévu mais cela importait peu.

Ennuyé, il finit par poser son livre. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire durant tout ce temps ?

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, interrompant ses pensées. Il venait de recevoir un message.

 **Mitsuru**

Hello, Tetsuya.

Comment va mon adorable neveu ! ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai tu m'as demandé d'arrêter de t'appeler comme ça ^^', je n'arriverai jamais à m'en souvenir.

Enfin bref, ce n'est pas vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ?

Ta mère m'a prévenu que tu n'avais rien à faire durant les vacances d'été, du coup, étant la tante extra que je suis, je te propose de venir les passer chez moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Tu n'as pas à me donner ta réponse maintenant, je ferai en sorte que ta chambre soit prête à t'accueillir et cela importe le moment ! Vive moi !

Bien entendu, tu peux inviter tes amis (évite d'en inviter trop tout de même je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec plus d'une dizaine d'adolescent sous mon toit)

Je ne serai pas chez moi durant les deux premières semaines de Juillet mais Yamamoto sera là pour s'occuper de vous.

Bye bye !

Kuroko sentit ses lèvres former un sourire tandis qu'il lisait le message, fidèle à elle-même sa tante n'avait pas changé de comportement et continuait à lui rappeler son ancienne lumière, Aomine.

Mitsuru Kuroko, la sœur de son frère, était la femme qui s'était chargé de son éducation depuis qu'il avait trois ans. Bien qu'il ait dû quitter son domicile pour étudier à Teikou, où il avait absolument voulu étudier pour pouvoir rejoindre leur équipe de basket, il continuait à venir la voir durant les vacances. Cette année, il avait cependant hésité à y aller car Mitsuru était actuellement occupée avec les travaux de sa maison.

Heureux que sa tante accepte de le recevoir ainsi que d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire, il répondit rapidement à son message. Il s'empressa alors de contacter les personnes qui seraient ses camarades durant les vacances.

Tout cela s'annonçait passionnant.

PARTIE 1

Assis sur le banc de la gare, un jeune homme blond était occupé à pianoter son téléphone. D'après ce qu'il venait de lire, deux de ses camarades ne devraient pas tarder à le rejoindre c'est pour cela que l'adolescent fredonnait joyeusement un de ses morceaux préférés. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir des personnes qui comptaient énormément à ses yeux.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

\- Oi Kise !

Celui qui venait de l'appeler n'était autre qu'Aomine Daiki. Habitué au ton agressif de son ami, Kise ne s'énerva point, au contraire. Se levant d'un seul coup, il fonça vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant au passage l'air dégouté qu'il afficha.

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement je te refais le portrait, le menaça-t-il.

\- Méchant Aominechi ! Moi qui était si content de te revoir !

\- Ouais bah c'est pas réci-

\- Dai-chan ! Ne soit pas méchant avec Kise-kun !

Derrière l'as de la Génération des miracles, se tenaient une adolescente aux cheveux rose clair, sa posture fit clairement comprendre à son ami qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à continuer à se comporter ainsi à moins qu'ils ne souhaitent se faire sévèrement punir (comme par exemple devoir manger un plat qu'elle lui avait préparé ?).

\- Momoi-chi ! ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !

\- Kise-kun ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

Durant un bref moment, les deux se retrouvèrent plongé dans un monde qui leur appartenait, un monde plein de paillette et de joie.

\- Vous vous êtes vus il y a deux jours.

Qu'Aomine prit plaisir à démolir. . ..

\- Tais-toi Ahomine ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre la douleur que cela nous a causé ! Nous tenons extrêmement l'un à l'autre ce qui fait que . . .

\- C'est des conneries ce que tu dis là ! Et ne m'appelle pas Ahomine !

\- Je dis ce que je . . .

\- Oi, pourriez-vous éviter d'attirer toute l'attention sur vous ? se plaint une voix bien connue des trois autres.

Telle une seule personne ils se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de les interrompre.

\- 'Tain, pourquoi il est là, lui ?

\- Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi Ahomine, si j'avais su que tu serais là, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de venir.

Un garçon aux cheveux verts et au regard sévère les dévisageait, il tenait dans la main un . . .

\- Midorima t'es sérieux ? Mais t'es vraiment taré comme mec, range ça !

\- Il s'agit de mon objet porte bonheur du jour, répliqua Midorima.

\- Finalement je crois qu'Aominechi avait raison. . . Oha-Asa est un pervers.

\- Ne l'insulte pas ! Oha-Asa est une divinité qui doit être respectée ! Elle ne se trompe jamais et . . .

Shintarou partit alors sur un discours très poignant (flippant) sur l'horoscope qui chaque jour détruisait un peu plus sa crédibilité. Il leur expliqua le respect qu'il éprouvait pour ses prévisions et le bonheur qu'elles lui apportaient, Midorima ajouta, d'un ton parfaitement sérieux, qu'un jour, tous les japonais finiraient par suivre les conseils d'Oha-Asa.

Retenant tant bien que mal ses ricanements, Aomine finit par dire.

\- Ça ressemble à une secte ton truc.

\- Pour une fois je crois qu'Ahomine a raison, admit Momoi.

\- Aominechi peut parfois dire des choses intelligentes, remarqua Kise, visiblement surpris par cette découverte.

\- Je vais vous massacrer un de ces jours. . ., maugréa l'As.

Alors qu'Aomine s'approchait de ses deux amis, son attention fut attirée par les vives couleurs composant les chevelures des deux membres restant de la génération miracle. Ainsi Kuroko les avait également invités, de cette façon ils seraient de nouveau tous réunis, pour la première fois depuis l'anniversaire de Tetsu.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient passionnantes.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux, tous remarquèrent le sourire qui étirait les lèvres d'Akashi, tous savaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le joueur fantôme et les quelques semaines qu'il allait pouvoir passer en sa compagnie devait lui apparaître comme une bénédiction. Il lui semblait discerner dans ses orbes couleur rubis un éclat dangereux, presque animal...

Note à lui-même : ne pas interférer entre les deux durant toutes les vacances (il tenait à sa vie tout de même)

A ses côtés, Murasakibara affichait son éternel air ennuyé, il avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et semblait plus occupé à dévorer ses bonbons qu'à faire attention où il marchait (pauvre chat). Les voyageurs les voyant passer ne pouvait ignorer la présence du géant et le regard transperçant de l'empereur.

Une fois qu'ils les eurent rejoints, Akashi prit immédiatement la parole.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez tous pu venir. Tetsuya est-il déjà arrivé ?

\- Pas encore Akashi.

\- Attends Akashichi ! Tu veux dire que c'est Kurokochi qui nous a tous réunis ?

\- Bien joué Sherlock.

Personne ne répondit, il fallait toujours compter sur le mannequin pour poser une question stupide dont la réponse était évidente.

Surpris par le mutisme de ces coéquipiers, Kise voulut leur demander ce qui leur arrivait mais en voyant les regards désespérés que ceux-ci lui jetait, ne voulant pas subir de remarques tels que « La nature t'as certes doté d'un physique mais malheureusement ton intellect laisse grandement à désirer » - dixit Midorima.

\- J'espère que vous ne manquez pas vos camps d'entrainement en venant ici, dit Akashi.

\- Comme si j'allais le manquer juste pour passer du temps avec Kuroko.

\- Ah ! Midorimachi est tellement méchant !

La conversation continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine commence à se plaindre.

\- Bon sang il est où Tetsu, il nous avait dit d'être là à 12h00 et ça fait plus de dix minutes que midi est passé.

\- Je suis là Aomine-kun.

Surpris, l'as sursauta et partit se cacher derrière Kise, peu importe le temps qui passait il craignait de ne jamais s'habituer au manque de présence de Kuroko.

\- Depuis quand t'es là, toi ?

\- Je suis arrivé en même temps que Midorima-kun.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu pourrais signaler ta présence ?

\- Vous sembliez occupé, répondit-il sans parvenir à cacher l'amusement qu'il ressentait.

\- Bon sang je vais t'exploser, toi.

\- Vraiment Daiki ? demanda Akashi.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclat menaçant de la paire de ciseaux qui se trouvait dans la poche de la veste de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Je préfère cela.

Akashi se tourna alors vers Kuroko. Leurs regards se croisèrent ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'ils se retrouvent plongés dans une dimension qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et à eux seuls. Les traits du capitaine, d'habitude si figés, se détendirent imperceptiblement. Même après tout ce temps et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subi, la présence du joueur fantôme parvenait toujours à l'apaiser.

C'était une sensation agréable, dont Akashi savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se passer.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Tetsuya.

\- Moi aussi Akashi-kun.

Sous la force du regard la plupart des personnes qu'ils connaissaient avaient l'habitude de baisser la tête, un signe de soumission instinctif envers sa personne auquel le membre de Rakuzan s'était habitué. Cependant Kuroko ayant la force de lui tenir tête.

C'était sans doute l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles son ancien coéquipier lui plaisait autant.

\- Kurokochi !

\- Tetsu-kun !

Evidemment, Momoi et Kise n'avaient tenu que quelques minutes (soit le temps qu'il avait fallu à Akashi pour lui parler (ils adoraient le plus petit mais pas au point de mourir pour lui faire un câlin) avant de se précipiter vers lui.

\- Vous m'étouffez.

Sa plainte passa inaperçue, heureusement il fut libéré avant que son teint ne passe entièrement au bleu.

Un jour ces deux-là le tueraient.

Pour le saluer Murasakibara lui caressa légèrement la tête tandis que Midorima utilisait une technique de Tsundere utilisée depuis des générations, c'est-à-dire : Jeter un coup d'œil furtif, relever ses lunettes et tourner le regard dans la direction opposée (tout un art d'avoir un balai dans le cul).

Kise remarqua alors un détail dans la tenue du plus petit membre que personne n'avait soulevé.

\- Kurokochi, tu portes un yukata ! Trop mignon ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Laisse-moi prendre une photo s'il te plait !

En effet, l'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise était vêtu d'un yutaka bleu clair où des sortes de vagues avait été brodé grâce à des fils opales et argentés. Le vêtement révélait le cou et le haut du torse de celui qui le portait ce qui ne déplaisait pas à une certaine personne. . .

\- Pourquoi tu portes ça Tetsu.

\- Quelqu'un me l'a prêté. Mais nous devrions y aller, Yamamoto-san va commencer à s'impatienter.

\- Kuroko tu ne nous as toujours pas dit où on allait.

\- Je suis fatigué, se plait Murasakibara. J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas trop marcher.

\- C'est qui ce Yamamoto ? demanda Aomine.

\- Un ami de ma tante, il l'aide à s'occuper de l'endroit où elle vit.

Cette réponse attisa la curiosité des membres de la génération des Miracles. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas compter sur Tetsuya pour développer ses réponses, c'est pour cela que Momoi intervint.

\- L'endroit où elle vit ?

\- Ma tante tient une station thermale, c'est là que nous allons résider.

\- Génial ! On va pouvoir se détendre.

\- Dai-chan tu passes ton temps à sécher les cours, comment peux-tu être fatigué ! Flemmard.

\- La ferme Satsu.

\- Elle doit avoir pas mal de concurrence, non ? intervint Midorima. Mon père m'a dit que c'est dans cette ville que se trouvait « La source des dieux ».

\- Tu parles de cet endroit hyper populaire ? Mon manager m'en a parlé, il parait que c'est la meilleure station du Japon ! J'ai toujours voulu y aller, l'eau de cet endroit est excellente pour la peau.

\- Toi, si un jour tu commences à avoir tes règles ça me surprendra même pas.

\- Méchant ! Je suis un vrai homme ! rétorqua le blond.

\- Personne ne te croit.

\- Mais . . .. !

\- Calmez-vous.

Obéissant aux ordres de l'empereur (les nains de jardin aux cheveux rouges sont dangereux de nos jours), le groupe d'adolescent se tut, enfin surtout Aomine, Kise et Momoi, les autres étant relativement silencieux. Ils quittèrent l'enceinte de la gare, évitant comme il le pouvait la foule de touriste pour finalement sortir.

Devant eux, la mer s'étendait brillante sous l'effet du soleil qui brûlait dans le ciel. Un vent doux secouait les arbres et rafraichissant l'atmosphère. La plage, bien qu'étant le lieu de rendez-vous de quelques vacanciers, n'étaient pas bondées ce qui leur assurait de ne pas se sentir écrasé lorsqu'ils s'y rendraient.

Sur le parking, adossé contre un van bleu métallique, se tenait un homme ayant une trentaine d'année, ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux couleurs noisette lui donnaient un air chaleureux et digne de confiance. Lorsqu'il vit le groupe d'amis, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il observait en particulier Kuroko qui à ses yeux était la personne qui ressemblait le plus à l'enfant qu'il aimerait avoir. Il éprouvait pour le garçon une profonde tendresse et aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir.

Ainsi fonctionnait Yamamoto Hayato.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait ici, afin d'escorter les amis du gosse dont il avait pris soin depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler aux côtés de Mitsuru, quatorze ans plus tôt.

\- Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdus.

\- Désolé Yamamoto-san.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Ça ne me dérange pas de vous attendre, c'est pas comme si j'avais du travail, les cuisiniers s'occupent du repas, j'ai encore assez de temps libre pour m'occuper de vous.

Les adolescents le remercièrent et, une fois les bagages mis dans le coffre, ils partirent en direction du lieu qui serait leur habitat durant les prochaines semaines.

Ils traversèrent le village, les maisons se ressemblaient toutes et avaient été construites dans un style plutôt rustique qui leur donnait un certain charme. Dans les rues, on pouvait voir des enfants jouant au foot et autres jeux divers.

Yamamoto leur expliqua où se trouvait les lieux qui pourraient leur être utile comme le supermarché, la bibliothèque, l'office du tourisme et ainsi de suite.

Après une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent devant une auberge de style japonais.

\- Bienvenue au « source des dieux » !

PARTIE 2

\- Qui aurait cru que Kuroko avait grandi dans ce genre d'endroit.

Occupé à ranger leurs affaires, les membres de la Génération des Miracles découvraient avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé l'auberge.

Une fois arrivée, Yamamoto leur avait montré leur chambre. Il était bien évidant que Momoi et les garçons ne dormaient pas au même endroit, l'homme lui avait dit que jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, la jeune femme pouvait séjourner dans celle de Mitsuru.

Les autres de leur côté, seraient dans une immense pièce (du moins assez grande pour que personne n'empiète dans l'espace vital des autres) reliée à une salle de bain. Elle était d'habitude utilisée par des groupes n'ayant pas forcément les moyens de louer des chambres individuelles. Aucun n'était dérangé par cet aménagement même si . . .

\- Non c'est moi qui dormirait près de la fenêtre !

\- Et pourquoi cela ! Selon mon horoscope pour avoir le plus de chance possible, c'est moi qui doit dormir là.

\- Ton horoscope bidon t'a fait te balader avec un magasine porno en public, si j'étais toi, je n'écouterais pas ces conneries !

\- Comme si un attardé tel que toi pouvait y comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Va singe, continue à dunker comme le rustre que tu es !

\- Bon sang, t'es vraiment coincé comme mec ! Tu parles comme un vieux.

Cette situation durait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, Akashi était parti en exploration, sans doute pour préparer un autre de ses plans tordus dont il avait le secret. Son lit, enfin le matelas qui lui servait de lit, était parfaitement fait avec la méticulosité propre au personnage. Atsushi était affalé sur son matelas et était perdu dans sa contemplation du plafond tout en mangeant des chips et Kise observait le combat des deux autres tout en tentant à certains moments de les séparer.

Kuroko, ayant sa propre chambre, ne les rejoindrait que plus tard, il avait d'ailleurs prévu de déménager ses affaires pour dormir avec eux.

\- Dégage de ce lit quatre yeux !

\- C'est le mien ! Oha Asa l'a dit !

\- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

\- Les gars. . . Vous devriez vous calmer . . . Vous allez finir par déranger les clients, plaida Kise.

\- La ferme ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-Vexé de s'être fait jeté ainsi, même si cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude soyons honnête.

La situation aurait pu ne pas dégénérer si seulement Aomine n'avait pas commis UNE seule erreur.

Celle de balancer l'objet porte-bonheur de Midorima.

Dès ce moment, la guerre fut déclarée.

Attrapant un oreiller, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts le balança dans la tête de celui à la peau basanée, qui se baissa.

Dommages collatéraux : Kise, qui reçut ledit oreiller. Paix à son âme. Un Midorima en colère est un Midorima dangereux.

Ils continuèrent à se battre à coup de literie et de poing. Résigné, Kise décida d'opter pour une autre action, il sortit son téléphone et commença à filmer la scène. Autant se créer le plus de souvenir possible. . .

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Toujours vêtu de son yukata, Kuroko observait la scène. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient que le comportement des deux autres l'agaçaient.

\- Désolé Kurokochi, j'ai . . .

\- Akashi-kun a gagné le pari.

\- C'est ça qui te dérange !

Si même leur capitaine et le joueur fantôme commençaient à perdre foi en eux et pariaient sur le temps qu'ils mettraient avant de commencer à rependre le chaos autour d'eux, tout était perdu.

 _ **BOUM !**_

\- Mais arrêtez de m'envoyer vos oreillers dans la tête !

\- Pas fait exprès.

\- Menteur . . .

PARTIE 3

Suite à la bataille épique qui avait opposé le narcissique et le taré aux objets improbables, le démon rouge était intervenu, les remettant à leur place. Les deux camps n'avaient eu aucune chance.

Ils avaient ensuite gouté aux spécialités locales et se dirigeaient vers la plage.

La mer pouvait facilement être atteinte grâce à un petit sentier qui la reliait à l'auberge. Pour cela il fallait traverser la forêt qui entourait l'auberge.

\- Yamamoto-san m'a dit que selon certaines légendes locales, la forêt serait hantée, leur annonça Momoi.

Face à cette nouvelle, Aomine et Kise se raidirent. Tous les membres de l'équipe connaissaient l'aversion que ces deux-là possédaient pour tout ce qui était lié au surnaturel.

\- Tu as déjà vu des fantômes dans cette forêt lorsque tu étais enfant, Tetsu-kun ?

\- Non, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps mais je n'ai jamais vu de chose de ce genre.

\- Ah dommage.

\- Que disent-ils sur ce monstre Momoichi ? l'interrogea Kise qui malgré sa peur restait tout de même extrêmement curieux.

L'adolescente ne dit rien pendant un instant, tentant de se remémorer parfaitement ce que l'adulte lui avait dit.

\- Hm, d'après les villageois, tous les soirs, lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher, on peut entendre la voix d'un enfant qui pleure. Certaines personnes disent avoir vu un garçon pâle, très petit et mince, au regard perçant qui tituberait comme s'il était blessé. Selon certains, il s'agit d'un enfant qui se serait perdu et qui encore aujourd'hui tenterait de retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Il apparait dans le dos de ses victimes et les effraye. Il y a quelques témoins qui se souviennent avoir les cheveux du fantôme qui selon eux était d'une couleur irréelle.

\- Heu . . .

La description que venait de faire leur ancienne manager leur rappelait quelqu'un . . . Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'assez cohérent.

L'air gêné de Kuroko leur confirma que leurs suspicions étaient correctes.

\- Je crois que l'origine de cette légende n'est pas très compliquée à deviner, commenta Akashi.

\- Kuro-chin est une légende, ajouta Murasakibara.

\- Attend Tetsu t'es sérieux ? se moqua Aomine, c'est pas possible ! Je savais que ta discrétion était légendaire mais à ce point-là c'est ridi-

Un coup dans les côtes lui fit rapidement oublier ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

\- Pourrais-tu éviter de te moquer Aomine-kun ?

\- C'était pour rigoler.

\- Et ce n'était pas drôle. Yamamoto-san s'est moqué de moi pendant des années à cause de ça. . .

Aucun d'eux n'eut le courage ou l'envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise pouvait être presque aussi effrayant que leur capitaine quand il le désirait. Presque.

Cachés sous l'ombre des arbres, ils étaient beaucoup plus faciles de se déplacer. Avec l'arrivée de l'après-midi, une chaleur étouffante s'était manifestée rendant les déplacements extérieurs difficiles, un peu de fraicheur était donc plus qu'appréciés. Cela n'empêchait pas les adolescents de transpirer, enfin, sauf Akashi, mais cet homme semblait ne pas être humain.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la plage, ils se hâtèrent d'aller dans l'eau, tel des voyageurs découvrant une oasis après avoir souffert de la déshydratation pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Elle est glacée, gémit Kise osant à peine rentrer plus que ses pieds dans l'eau.

\- Oh c'est bon.

Attrapant le blond par la taille, Aomine le souleva et le jeta sans aucune pitié dans l'eau.

Le cri que poussa Ryouta à cet instant aurait pu être celui d'un homme subissant tous les supplices de la Terre.

\- ELLE EST FROIDE ! ELLE EST VRAIMENT FROIDE ! AOMINECHI JE TE DETESTE !

\- Bon sang ce mec est vraiment bruyant.

Afin de le faire taire, le basané s'approcha de lui, ne semblant pas plus que cela affecté par la température de l'eau. Se retrouvant tout près de son coéquipier, il appuya sur ses épaules dans le but non-orthodoxe de le noyer.

Aomine n'avait sans doute pas prévu un petit détail.

Que Kise s'accrocherait à lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux sous lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Une main appuya alors contre la tête de l'As ce qui força leurs deux têtes à se rencontrer et leurs lèvres par la même occasion.

Il ne savait pas qui avait osé faire cela mais il allait le tuer.

Quand, enfin, ils purent remonter à la surface, les deux basketteurs étaient dans un état pitoyable. Le visage d'Aomine était distordu par la rage qui l'animait tandis que celui de Kise rougissait sous la gêne que ce rapprochement buccal avait créée.

\- Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ?

\- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? demanda Midorima, n'appréciant pas de se faire crier dessus sans raison.

\- Je crois que l'eau a court-circuité le cerveau de Mine-chin, dit Murasakibara.

\- Tu oses me crier dessus Daiki ?

\- Un problème, Aomine-kun ?

Observant tour à tour chaque personnes présentes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à découvrir le coupable, mais hors de question qu'il abandonne ! Son regard se pose sur son ancienne ombre, ses yeux cyan le regardant sans ciller une seule fois.

\- Tetsu, grogna-t-il.

\- Qu'y a-t 'il ? le questionna innocemment Kuroko.

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Non je ne vois mais peut-être que tu pourrais me le dire.

Sentant le regard des trois autres personnes sur lui, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Deux possibilités s'offraient désormais à lui : dire ce qui s'était passé et être sûr de ne pas pouvoir un moment tranquille du séjour (il était sûr que tous les membres de la GM ne cesseraient pas un seul instant de faire des sous-entendus pour le mettre mal à l'aise ) mais parvenir à se venger de Kuroko (peu importe à quel point celui-ci le cachait, il SAVAIT qu'il était le coupable, personne d'autre n'était au courant des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Kise) ou alors, laisser Kuroko tranquille et éviter de se taper la honte.

La seconde lui semblait plus tolérable.

De toute façon, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid

\- Peu importe, viens Kise allons nager.

\- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas la course jusqu'à la bouée.

\- Espèce de gamin.

\- Tu as peur de perdre Aominechi ?

\- Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sans un regard en arrière, les deux commencèrent leur challenge. Côte à côte, Akashi et Kuroko observaient les deux autres membres de leur équipe.

\- Je suis fier de toi Tetsuya.

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, Aomine-kun sait que c'est moi, il va essayer de se venger.

\- Parfois il est nécessaire de prendre des risques pour résoudre une situation de crise. Et ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai.

Surpris le sixième joueur observa son capitaine. Son expression était extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Akashi-kun essaye d'être cool.

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin Tetsuya, je ne tolérerai pas que tu te moques trop de moi.

\- Pardon.

Continuant à profiter du lieu, Akashi et Kuroko continuèrent à parler de leurs écoles respectives, tentant de rattraper l'année qu'ils avaient passé sans se voir. A certains moments, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges força son coéquipier à nager « pour son bien », argumenta-t-il, afin qu'ils conservent une certaine forme physique.

Le démon rouge de Teikou était bien vivant et au meilleur de sa forme.

Mais même la manie d'Akashi à lui faire subir des entrainements insupportables ne l'empêchaient pas de grandement l'apprécier.

Au fil des heures qui s'écoulèrent, Murasakibara sortit de l'eau afin de pouvoir aller faire la sieste, trop fatigué après avoir passé autant de temps dans l'eau (car comme tout le monde le sait, ne rien faire est extrêmement fatiguant). Momoi les rejoignit après sa séance de bronzage, heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, Kise décida d'aller bronzer et Aomine de se venger. Akashi étant parti s'acheter quelque chose à boire, il était seul et sans défense.

\- Aomine-kun je . . .

\- Alors tu fais moins le fier maintenant que ton garde du corps n'est plus là.

\- Je t'ai rendu service.

\- Tetsu qu'est-ce que je t'ai ordonné quand je t'ai parlé de Kise.

\- « Ne mets pas en place un plan foireux »

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai mis en place un plan afin de te rendre service.

\- Donc un plan foireux, tu l'admets enfin.

Malgré la façon dont Kuroko se comportait, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se produire. Depuis son plus jeune âge il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Cette habitude ne l'avait jamais quitté et l'avait menée à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

Cela lui servirait de leçon.

Le regard bleu primaire d'Aomine était entièrement fixé sur lui, chose qui ne s'était jamais produit jusqu'à maintenant à cause du peu de présence qu'il possédait. Il devait avouer que cela était vraiment gênant.

Durant quelques instants il se demanda comment les membres de la Génération des Miracles faisaient pour supporter ce genre de regard, sans doute l'habitude.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire . . . Que devrais-je faire pour me venger, tant de possibilité . . .

Il pouvait utiliser Misdirection, cela fonctionnerait sans doute mais il lui faudrait dans ce cas-là un moyen de détourner un moyen de détourner l'attention de sa personne. Ce qui lorsque on est dans l'eau et que notre seul habit est un maillot de bain noir est plutôt compliqué . . . à moins qu'il ne l'enlève, non mauvaise idée.

\- Et si je . . .

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser tranquille ?

Il s'agissait là de la voix de Momoi. La jeune femme se trouvait sur la plage, face à trois garçons qui semblaient désireux de faire plus ample connaissance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (Non je ne vois pas/ Auteur : Bon disons qu'il n'avait pas envie de se contenter d'une partie de cartes/ C'est encore moins clair).

Volant à son secours, Kuroko la rejoignit rapidement.

Cependant, les voyous ne le remarquèrent même pas. Il essayait de se dire qu'il était habitué, mais il y avait des moments où sa quasi-invisibilité était plus qu'énervante.

\- Allez ma jolie, viens passez un peu de temps avec nous. Je t'assure que tu passeras un _très_ bon moment.

\- Je refuse et je vous le répète encore une fois : Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle froidement.

\- Allez ! On sait très bien comment sont les filles comme toi. Elles cherchent juste à se faire désirer.

\- Excusez-moi, mais généralement quand une fille dit non, elle le pense vraiment. Partez.

Immédiatement, leur attention fut tournée vers lui. Peu satisfaits d'avoir été interrompu, celui qui semblait être leur chef s'approcha de Kuroko et le saisit par le cou, le tenant juste assez fort pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Vu l'odeur de son haleine, le monsieur ne devait pas connaitre l'ami dentifrice.

A ses côtés, ses amis regardaient la scène, une certaine panique dans le regard. La façon dont il regardait leur chef montrait bien qu'il restait avec lui plus par crainte que par réel loyauté.

\- T'as dit quelqu'un chose gamin ? cracha son opposant.

\- Je vous ai demandé de la laisser tranquille.

\- C'est fou comme les gars dans ton genre me casse les pieds. On va te refaire le portrait, alors pas la peine de te la jouer, t'es qu'un gringalet je vais te casser en deux.

\- Je ne crois pas non, s'exclamèrent deux voix menaçantes.

A ses côtés, Akashi et Aomine venaient d'apparaitre (par la magie de la fée des intrigues). Les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas exactement ravis de voir quelqu'un s'en prendre à leur cadet. Et malgré l'aura écrasait qui émanait d'eux, le cerveau de Bob le rebelle (surnom attribué par l'auteur parce qu'elle a tous les pouvoirs mouhahah) décida de choisir ce moment pour choisir de cesser de fonctionner.

\- Vous êtes les copains de l'autre faiblard ?

\- Tu disposes d'exactement cinq secondes pour le lâcher.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper ? J'ai tellement peur.

\- Un mec qui se la joue gangster ? Bon sang on dirait un personnage cliché que même les auteurs désespérés n'osent plus utiliser tellement c'est dépassé (il s'agit pourtant de la vraie nature de Bob)

\- Tu te moques de moi, bouffon ?

\- Heu Bob, on devrait y aller, ces gars ont pas l'air de plaisanter.

\- La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux.

Visiblement agacé qu'un de ses supposés larbin lui tiennent tête devant ceux qu'il considérait comme ses futures proies, « Bob » se mit à beugler, allant jusqu'à menacer ses petits camarades. Méchant « Bob ».

Silencieux devant cette scène qu'il trouvait néanmoins assez comique, Akashi scrutait de ses iris écarlates le visage de cet homme dont il s'était juré d'avoir la tête.

Akashi Seijurou avait toujours été protecteur envers ses coéquipiers, qu'il soit présent ou passé, cependant Kuroko était la cible principale de son hyper-protectivité car qu'il le veuille ou non, il lui appartenait, toutefois il valait mieux qu'il évite de dire cela à _son_ Tetsuya. Désireux d'être considéré pour ce qu'il était, soit un être humain ayant une conscience et non pas juste un outil pour destiné à faciliter la victoire de son équipe, il n'apprécierait sans doute pas (doux euphémisme) que l'on parle ainsi de lui.

Mais le capitaine de la GM obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, que les moyens employés soient légaux ou pas.

Et ce qu'il voulait portait le doux nom de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Il serait sien avant la fin des vacances.

(Normalement c'est là que la fanfic devient creepy avec un Akashi psychopathe qui retient Kuroko en otage jusqu'à que celui-ci développe le syndrome de Stockholm mais on va rester soft)

D'un pas assuré, il attrapa le bras de « Bob » qui tenait toujours le cou de Kuroko.

Avant d'entamer sa conquête il devait d'abord se débarrasser des nuisibles.

\- Lâche-moi.

Se moquant honnêtement de ce que pouvait ressentir sa victime, il tordit violement son coude. Sous l'effet de la douleur « Bob » lâcha Kuroko, Akashi n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fallait qu'il souffre, pas au point qu'il en garde des séquelles, juste assez qu'il retienne la leçon, seulement ce type d'individu ne comprenait que par l'emploi de la force.

Dommage vraiment, mais s'il ne fallait que cela pour qu'il comprenne et bien Akashi devrait se résoudre à se montrer légèrement violent.

\- Ok, Ok, je t'en supplie lâche-moi !

Aucune trace de pitié ne s'affichait dans les yeux d'Akashi, il se contentait de tordre de plus le plus le bras de son opposant.

Il pourrait le casser, pensa-t-il avec émerveillement, assoir sa domination, il était bien plus fort que tous, il était . . .

\- Akashi-kun calme-toi.

La peur envahit l'ombre lorsqu'il vit les reflets dorés qui commençaient à apparaitre dans l'œil auparavant écarlate. Il recommençait à perdre le contrôle.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter.

Le ton de Kuroko était doux et calme, montrant toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui. La peur qu'il ressentît n'altérait en rien la façon dont il parlait.

Lentement, il desserra son emprise et, juste avant de le laisser partir, il prit soin de le prévenir.

\- Ose t'en prendre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à une des personnes auxquelles je tiens et je ne me montrerai pas aussi clément. Remercie Tetsuya car sans lui je ne me serais pas donné la peine de t'épargner.

Sans demander son reste, « Bob » s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes. On ne le revit jamais.

Adieu « Bob ».

\- Bien retournons nous baigner, proposa Akashi.

Les trois autres membres de la GM acquiescèrent. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que la limite qui séparait leur capitaine de sa facette la plus sombre n'était que très mince. Cela ne les empêcherait jamais de l'accepter et de tenir à lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé les garçons.

PARTIE 4

Collée contre la paroi qui séparait le bain des hommes et des femmes, Momoi Satsuki observait avec attention ce qui se passait derrière la barrière de bois. Ne portant qu'une simple serviette blanche cachant à peine ses formes généreuses mais elle avait le bonheur d'être seul dans ses bains ce qui lui offrait une liberté de mouvement non négligeable dont elle refusait de ne pas profiter.

Après tout, il aurait été criminel de ne pas profiter du spectacle qui se trouvait devant elle.

Kise et Aomine étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, séparé par seulement une dizaine de centimètres de distance si ses yeux ne la trompaient pas.

Connaissant la timidité sans limite des deux, il était évident qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de leur proximité ce qui rendait la scène encore plus adorable.

Sur son honneur de Yaoiste, elle s'était jurée de les mettre en couple allant jusqu'à demander l'aide de Kuroko qui s'était fait un plaisir d'accepter.

Enfin bref, il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour pouvoir comprendre leur conversation.

Face à Murasakibara et Midorima, ils semblaient discuter des événements de l'après-midi.

\- Kuroko est toujours aussi irréfléchi.

\- J'ai envie d'écraser ses insectes.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, il aurait fallu utiliser une technique beaucoup plus directe, il me semble que j'ai toujours sur moi les ciseaux que j'avais lors de la Winter Cup. . .

\- Midorimachi fait peur, il semblerait que ce soit une Yandere en vrai.

\- J'aurais bien voulu le voir en action, se moqua Aomine.

\- Ne l'encourage pas ! gémit Kise.

\- Oh c'est bon, ça aurait été marrant !

\- D'ailleurs où est encore passé Kuroko ?

\- Ilest parti parler avec Akashichi, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire crier dessus.

\- Comme s'il était capable de rester en colère contre Tetsu.

La manager dut reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à Teikou jamais le rouge n'avait osé en vouloir au fantôme pendant plus de quelques heures.

\- Est-ce que Kuro-chin et Aka-chin sont amoureux ? demanda soudain le géant d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? s'emporta l'As.

\- Je sais qu'Aka-chin tient beaucoup à Kuro-chin mais Kuro-chin ne montre jamais ses sentiments envers lui donc je ne sais pas si lui l'aime.

\- C'est vrai que les expressions de Kurokochi sont vraiment difficiles à lire. . .

\- Kuroko semble être beaucoup plus proche de Kagami Taïga que de notre capitaine.

\- Bakagami ? C'est des conneries !

Ils commencèrent alors à argumenter bruyamment à propos de la cible principale de l'affection de leur cadet.

Momoi regarda avec amusement la scène, qu'ils étaient innocents ceux-là !

Car la vie de Momoi était dictée par trois certitudes inébranlables et qui lui permettaient de supporter le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

La première était que Aomine était un crétin, rien de bien surprenant là-dedans.

La seconde était qu'un jour elle parviendrait à se trouver quelqu'un de bien avec qui elle pourrait sortir (et pas les pervers superficiels qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à sa poitrine).

Et la troisième était que peu importe le temps qui passerait, elle parviendrait toujours à savoir ce qui se passait et se passerait dans la tête de Kuroko. Certes elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il existait entre eux un lien empathique qui les autorisait à se comprendre sans même échanger un mot. Cela était sans doute lié à la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés lorsque la génération des miracles avait commencé à perdre la tête.

Grâce à ce lien, elle pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute que Kuroko aimait son capitaine plus que tout, il suffisait d'observer les timides coups d'œil que celui-ci lui lançait lorsque personne ne regardait (jusque-là Momoi pensait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué).

D'ailleurs en parlant de ces deux-là, où avaient-ils bien pu passer ?

Sortant du bain, elle partit à leur recherche, elle s'occuperait de Kise et Aomine plus tard.

PARTIE 5

\- Akashi-kun, que se passe-t-il ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Tetsuya alors qu'il ouvrait la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

\- Je suis juste venue m'assurer que tout allait bien.

L'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise s'écarta du chemin, autorisant silencieusement le plus grand à pénétrer dans sa chambre.

L'environnement dans lequel il se retrouva correspondait parfaitement à ses attentes.

Un lit simple se trouvait près de la fenêtre, la bibliothèque de l'adolescent occupait un mur entier et contenait majoritairement des romans d'Usagi Akihiko (petite référence à JR) mais à l'étagère du bas il était également possible d'apercevoir quelques mangas. Le seul poster décorant les murs blancs de la chambre était une affiche d'un célèbre joueur de basket américain. Son bureau était parfaitement ordonné représentant bien la méticulosité de son possesseur seul un carnet ayant une couverture noire trônait dessus.

Il ressentit l'envie de découvrir ce que celui-ci contenait mais se retint, son camarade n'apprécierait sans doute pas de le voir fouiller dans ses affaires.

Sur sa table de nuit se trouvait un livre (sans doute celui que lisait Kuroko en ce moment) et un cadre photo qui représentait un enfant de huit ou neuve an aux cheveux bleus et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu foncé qui devaient être Mitsuru. Les deux se tenaient devant la porte de l'auberge et souriaient.

Il était étrange de voir que dans cette chambre rien ne montrait les parents du bleuté mais il préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas très proche d'eux, lui expliqua Tetsuya, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Que font-ils ?

Pendant quelques instants, il eut la désagréable impression que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre mais il finit par dire.

\- Ma mère est diplomate quant à mon père il est . . .

\- Tetsuya tu pourrais venir un instant s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Yamamoto venait de pénétrer dans la chambre sans aucune gêne, le plus petit, voyant ici une occasion de fuir en profita et rejoignit immédiatement l'adulte, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son soulagement.

Même après tout ce temps, il était toujours incapable d'ignorer Akashi... Ce fait le dérangeait énormément, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen d'y retourner.

\- Que dois-je faire Yamamoto-san ?

\- Ta tante revient plus tôt que prévu et il faut que j'aille la chercher à l'aéroport…

\- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de l'accueil en votre absence ?

\- Tu as tout compris, excuse-moi, je sais que tu es en vacances mais . . .

\- Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne me dérange pas. Quand serez-vous de retour ?

\- Vers 20 heures30, ne faites pas de bêtise pendant mon absence.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Compris je m'en remets à toi ! Et Tetsuya je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

\- Hors de question.

\- Méchant ! Bon j'y vais.

\- Bon voyage.

Il se retrouva alors dans une situation plutôt ennuyeuse, devoir attendre que quelque chose se passe à une heure où tout le monde se reposait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien à faire. Ennuyeux…

Kuroko, refusant de quitter son poste de peur de manquer quelque chose d'important, il ne pouvait pas aller chercher dans sa chambre de quoi se divertir.

Le temps s'écoula lentement et ce n'est que lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent qu'une distraction se présenta sous la forme d'Aomine Daiki.

La lumière rentrait du supermarché après être parti s'acheter de quoi passer une bonne soirée (donc ses magazines de pervers) et son sourire inconscient en faisait une cible parfaite.

Discrètement il quitta le comptoir où il se tenait depuis plus d'une heure et se faufila derrière son ami, doucement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Je vais punir les méchants garçons ayant des pensées impures.

Surpris, sa victime se retourna mais ne vit rien.

De là où il était, il put voir la chair de poule qui se forma sur les bras d'Aomine et le frisson qui le parcourut.

Le basané recula doucement, scrutant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui sous le regard curieux des touristes présent à l'accueil.

Palissant de plus en plus il finit par s'enfuir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule.

Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir mal après ce qu'il venait de faire, son manque de présence n'aurait pas dû servir à faire ça…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que faire peur aux autres, et dire qu'il y avait des personnes qui le prenaient pour une personne innocente…

Pauvres ignorants.

Kuroko venait de gagner une superbe vidéo à regarder pour les prochaines minutes.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait la poster sur Internet après cela… non autant la garder pour faire du chantage.

Personne ne comprit jamais quelle était l'origine du rire qui résonna dans les couloirs.

PARTIE 6

\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il y avait un fantôme.

\- Les fantômes n'existent pas Daiki.

\- Arrête de nous embêter avec tes bêtises Ahomine.

\- Je crois que les derniers neurones de Mine-chin l'ont laissé tomber.

\- Je dis la vérité !

\- Je te crois Aominechi !

\- Ton avis ne compte pas.

\- Hein mais pourquoi ?

Ainsi le débat continua entre les membres de la génération miracle, quelle maturité vraiment.

Assis sur le matelas qu'il avait amené pour pouvoir dormir avec ses amis, un dilemme animait Kuroko : devait-il discrètement (bien que ce mot n'ait pas vraiment de signification le concernant, qu'aurait-il pu faire pour se faire encore moins remarquer ? fusionner avec le mur ?) s'éclipser pour aller chercher du pop-corn ?

Il ne voulait absolument pas manquer un seul instant de ce fabuleux spectacle mais il recommençait à avoir faim ce qui était un exploit compte tenu de l'appétit qu'il avait habituellement. Que faire, que faire ? Bah il mangerait plus tard.

Sachant que dans le contexte actuel personne ne ferait attention à sa présence, il autorisa un large sourire à se dessiner sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tourner l'As en ridicule était un des meilleurs passes temps au monde.

Sans qu'il le remarque, une certaine personne avait remarqué sa réaction et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Allait-il pour autant en parler à la pauvre victime ?

Evidemment que non ? En quoi cela serait-il amusant ?

S'éloignant de l'agitation et des quatre autres toujours en train d'argumenter, il s'assit aux côtés du plus petit, sans doute un peu trop près mais nous ne sommes plus à cela près.

\- T'amuses-tu bien Tetsuya ?

Deux iris turquoise l'observèrent avec curiosité, tentant de rester aussi innocent qu'ils le pouvaient sans parvenir à cacher parfaitement le petit éclat de sadisme qui brillait à l'intérieur d'eux.

\- Beaucoup Akashi-kun.

\- N'aurais tu pas quelque chose à dire à Daiki ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas. Dans ce cas devrais-je te le rappeler ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait _ça_ ?

\- Je m'ennuyais.

\- Et donc la première chose à laquelle tu as passé pour te distraire était de faire faire une crise cardiaque à Daiki. Vilain garçon.

\- J'ai mes moments.

\- Moi qui pensait que tu t'en voudrais ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Après avoir regardé la vidéo que j'ai faite pour la dixième fois, mes remords ont disparu.

\- Il faudra que tu me l'envoies.

\- Bien sûr Akashi-kun.

\- La prochaine fois tu pourrais te contenter de jouer sur ton téléphone, n'est-ce pas Tetsuya ?

\- Cela serait beaucoup moins amusant.

\- En effet.

L'amusement que les deux ressentaient suite à cette petite discussion était visible. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ainsi pu se parler. Cela faisait tellement.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement.

Ils voulaient pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

Pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre jusqu'à oublier le monde qui les entourait.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque.

Ils allaient finalement pouvoir. . .

\- Kurokochi, Akashichi, de quoi parliez-vous.

Oh le boulet !

Surpris et gêné, Kuroko s'éloigna de son capitaine.

Je suis fatigué, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir.

Comprenant qu'il venait de perdre sa seule chance pour ce soir, Akashi quitta le matelas pour aller sur le sien. Un profond sentiment de frustration le dévorait. Seulement quelques secondes de plus et il aurait pu . . .

\- Tout va bien Akashichi ? Tu as l'air en colère.

Il allait transformer la vie de cette starlette de pacotille en enfer vivant.

PARTIE 7

Faisant son jogging quotidien, Kuroko s'autorisa à laisser ses pensées errer.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer hier soir ?

Désirant éviter de se poser des questions sans aucune importance, il continua sa course.

Surtout, ne pas y penser.

Il fallait qu'il pense à son futur au lieu de se préoccuper du passé.

Première question : Est-ce qu'il était attiré par son capitaine ?

 _Réponse : Bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait d'embrasser toutes les personnes qu'il croisait._

Seconde question : Est-ce que son capitaine voulait sortir avec lui ?

 _Réponse : De première vue, à moins que la signification des échanges buccaux ait changé au fil des années._

Donc aucun problème, enfin de première vue.

\- Ah je te trouve enfin.

En entendant cette voix familière, Tetsuya se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de lui parler.

\- Mitsuru !

\- Salut Tetsu, je suis TELLEMENT contente de te revoir !

Elle se jeta alors sur lui, l'étouffant presque. C'était sans doute grâce aux preuves d'affection que lui témoignaient sa tante qu'il était parvenu à développer une résistance quasi-parfaite aux techniques d'étouffement de Kise et de Momoi.

\- Combien de temps cela fait-il que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ? Depuis les dernières vacances, non ? J'étais tellement triste de voir que tu dormais déjà lorsque je suis rentrée ! Heureusement que Yamamoto a demandé à un employé de se charger de l'accueil à ta place.

\- Oui, juste avant que je rentre au lycée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai rejoint le club de basket de Seirin.

\- Très surprenant je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, moi qui croyait que tu détestais le basket.

\- Ton sarcasme est toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois.

\- Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas.

\- Surtout pas à ton âge.

\- Tetsuya, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis PAS vieille. Je n'ai que trente ans bon sang !

Il explosa de rire devant le comportement plus qu'immature de sa tante. Heureusement qu'aucune personne de son équipe n'était là pour le voir, les pauvres auraient sans doute fait un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant être aussi expressif.

Mitsuru n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses courts cheveux couleur opale étaient toujours aussi chatoyant et ses yeux vert-clair possédaient, comme dans sa jeunesse, le même éclat inquiétant qui vous montrait qu'il valait mieux ne pas baisser sa garde près d'elle sous peine de le regretter amèrement. Son visage aux traits fins et son corps à peine musclé lui donnait un air angélique en total contradiction avec sa personnalité.

Un peu comme Kuroko, en effet, sans doute un trait de caractère qu'il avait reçu mais là n'était pas la question.

Sa tante était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde, elle était la seule personne qui avait été capable de le réconforter après que son père l'ait abandonné (sans doute pas le meilleur mot pour décrire sa situation mais c'était celui qui s'en approchait le plus) pour s'occuper de l'équipe de basket du Japon.

Et oui mesdames et messieurs, le père de notre joueur fantôme était Kuroko Takaba, le meilleur coach de sa génération ayant reçu des centaines de demande de la part d'autres pays pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de leurs équipes. Il avait cependant refusé, étant un patriote prêt à tout pour soutenir son pays, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de laisser son fils à sa petite sœur et de ne venir que lorsqu'il le voulait bien, soit pratiquement jamais. Il ne l'avait même pas félicité lorsqu'ils avaient gagné la Winter Cup, pas que cela le surprenne.

Il avait donc le choix entre une mère diplomate tenant à peine en place et un père accro à son travail. Superbe famille.

Kuroko détestait parler de ses parents et il savait que cela mettrait beaucoup de temps à changer.

Voyant son neveu s'enfoncer dans ses pensées sombres, Mitsuru décida d'intervenir.

\- Pas la peine de penser à ça. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Ce sont mes parents.

\- Oui et ils ont choisi de ne pas assumer leur responsabilité, tu ne leur dois rien.

\- Sans doute.

\- Bon sinon, pour changer de sujet, laquelle des personnes que tu as amenées est ton petit-ami ?

\- Mitsuru ! l'ombre sentit son visage chauffer suite à cette remarque, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les adultes posent ce genre de questions embarrassantes.

\- Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Répond juste à la question, vu ce que j'ai vu dans votre chambre, le bleu et le blond sont ensemble ce qui nous en laisse trois.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu connais leur prénom.

\- Oui tu me les as dits mais je m'en souviens plus.

\- La vieillesse…

\- Tetsuya ferme-la.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon alors tu vas répondre à ma question, c'est pas si compliqué, non ?

\- Dis celle qui ne parvient pas à me dire à Yamamoto-san qu'elle voudrait sortir avec lui.

\- C'est plus compliqué pour les adultes.

\- Mais bien sûr…, soupira Kuroko.

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux personnes qui s'étaient au bord de la route face à la plage.

\- On est pas doué, n'est-ce pas ? admit Mitsuru.

\- Je crois que c'est la bonne façon de nous décrire en effet.

\- Bon alors tu veux que je te donne un conseil ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, bon, ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu devrais avoir confiance en toi, tu n'as rien à perdre après tout, Akashi-kun a l'air d'être un gentil garçon et vu comment tu es mignon cela m'étonnerait qu'il te rejette. Et il n'a pas intérêt sinon je le castre pour s'en être pris à mon adorable neveu !

\- Espèce de folle… murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non rien du tout.

\- Mitsuru se releva et s'étira puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider,

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Ah et au fait Tetsu ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fait en sorte de ne pas avoir de regret.

Cette phrase le fit réfléchir sur ce qu'il devrait faire, il inspira profondément. Sa décision était prise.

\- Compris.

Assis devant la table où il déjeunait en compagnie de Mitsuru et de Yamamoto, Kuroko devaient de nouveau faire face à la tension qui régnait entre les deux adultes. Pour dire la vérité, cela ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient aussi aveugles en ce qui concernait leur relation.

Cela commençait à devenir ridicule !

Ils continuèrent donc à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Akashi pas encore très bien réveillé et donc les cheveux rouges habituellement parfaitement biens coiffés étaient en bataille.

Il salua les habitants de la pièce et partit s'assoir à côté de Kuroko.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Akashi-kun est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit celui-ci (à peine réveillé, il se la joue déjà).

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce sous le regard des deux autres. Tetsuya était persuadé d'avoir vu sa tante lever les pouces en signe d'encouragement mais il préférait ne pas prêter attention à ses âneries pour le moment.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler Tetsuya ?

\- Heu . . . C'est à propos de…

Il lutta pour reprendre une expression neutre, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réfléchisse, pas dans ce genre de situation.

Saisissant le col du T-shirt rouge vif que portait son capitaine, il le força à baisser la tête pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer.

Akashi comprit rapidement ce que voulait Kuroko car il partit également à la rencontre du visage qui se rapprochaient du sien.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment fut assez doux (si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la façon dont Akashi avait tenté de le dévorer juste après qu'il ait commencé) la barbe naissante, légèrement rugueuse, sur les joues du plus grand donnant un sentiment de parfaite harmonie entre les deux. Aucun d'eux ne voulant que cela s'arrête, voulant prolonger cette expérience au maximum.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à cela, murmure Akashi avant de repartir en direction des lèvres du plus petit.

Et ils auraient sans doute pu recommencer à s'embrasser si…

\- Akashichi veut s'en prendre à la pureté de Kurokochi !

Inutile de dire que le reste du séjour fut horrible pour le blond, Akashi prenant un malin plaisir à faire comprendre à Kise qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger pendant qu'il était avec SON petit-ami.

 **Et voila c'est la fin ! Elle est sans doute un peu trop brusque mais je trouve que c'est une bonne conclusion.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!**

 **Ps : Oui Yamamoto est très très fortement inspiré du personnage du même nom dans Reborn mais il était parfait pour l'occasion.**

 **Ps 2 : Oui Kuroko est un peu OOC mais c'est tout de même assez marrant de le voir comme ça.**

 **à la prochaine !**


End file.
